


A Taste of You：一個關於廚房、小精靈、以及很多很多食物的故事

by peanutpotato



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: Multi, 男役性轉
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutpotato/pseuds/peanutpotato
Summary: 提問箱點餐，小夥伴提供的夢之腦洞，詳情請見第一章。





	1. 煎餃

電風扇嗚嗚作響，吹出來的卻都是熱空氣；窗扇用木條高高支起，露出明亮的正午光影，但也沒帶進什麼涼風，連地板榻榻米都如實呈現三十幾度的氣溫。

「好熱……」

電視螢幕畫面規律跳動，一隻拿著遙控器的手有氣無力連按幾下，最後停在某個兒童台；這並不代表這隻手的主人想看《飛天小女警》，大概只是因為他終於失去了「下一台會更好」的希望而已。

無事可做的日子，什麼都不想做，肚子餓了但不想吃飯，看電視也總是這樣開了又關。廚房裡有幾箱網購來的泡麵，紙箱裡附著商家最新推出的蓋飯調理包目錄，鮮豔的色彩彷彿是在傳揚福音「看！繭居族也能吃到宮保雞丁！」望海拆紙箱時看到那本目錄，除了苦笑也只能苦笑。唉，如果還有心想吃得好，這種人怎麼會繭居？

但肚子真的餓了呀……

「好熱。」望海嘆口氣，這麼熱的天不想吃泡麵，不然就吃蘇打餅乾好了。他拿起遙控器關電視，掙扎著從榻榻米上爬起來，動作卻定格在半途中，因為他瞥見黑掉的螢幕裡映著兩個人影，一個是他自己。

另一個是站在窗框上的幾吋高的黑影。

望海驚訝地揉揉眼睛，那黑影仍然清楚映在螢幕上，仔細看似乎是穿著袴裝，然後是在蹲三七步？手上是……手上是拿著竹籤在比劃？對著……對著……

「…對著我嗎！？」望海駭異轉頭，天啊，他不敢相信自己的眼睛，窗框上還真的有一團模模糊糊半透明的東西！而且，而且，那東西模模糊糊的好像在動！

那東西突然完全靜止。

望海繼續盯著它看，一秒，兩秒，三秒，那東西依舊沒動，但也沒有消失。不知是哪裡來的膽量，望海伸出手指試探性地往那團模模糊糊的空氣戳下去。

「咿──！」

那東西騰空往後一躍，發出像是小動物被嚇到的尖叫聲。

「是什麼啊？」望海這下好奇了，轉頭來回看看這又看看那，螢幕上已經看不見清楚人影，但如果仔細看窗外，就會發現窗扇底下好像掛著一團模模糊糊的空氣。望海湊上去瞇起眼仔細看，然後又想伸手去戳。

「且慢！」

那團空氣大喊一聲，望海嚇得住了手。

「您……」那團空氣又開口，聲音好像有點發抖，「您看得見在下？」

「嗯，看得見。」望海點頭。

「怎麼……怎麼可能……」那聲音聽起來愈來愈驚恐，「天……怎會如此……」

「呃，我給你添麻煩了嗎？」望海突然覺得有點不好意思，趕忙解釋「其實我這樣只看到空氣裡有東西，是要從那個，」他回身指指電視，「才看得到你，那個像鏡子一樣，照到你好像穿袴裝還拿著牙籤……」

那團空氣一蹦蹦回窗框上，身形逐漸變得明晰。望海這才看清，這小東西穿著黑上衣綠袴，腰間還佩著大小雙刀，手上的是……

「噢，對不起，原來是武士刀。」望海訕訕賠罪。

小東西皺眉低頭緊抿著嘴，突然把刀一扔，對著望海咕咚跪下雙手扶地。

「您是在下的主人！請命令在下去做事吧！」

望海傻了幾秒鐘，然後趕忙搖手，「什麼啊！？不不不我不想當什麼主人，我根本不知道你是什麼，而且聽你這麼咬牙切齒的講話我也實在……」

「不！」小東西不只咬牙切齒，語氣裡簡直充滿悲憤，「您已經從鏡子裡看見在下的模樣，在下必須稱呼您為主人！這是我族不可違犯的誓約！請您……請您下命令吧！就算是要在下去謀財害命這種喪盡天良的事，在下都會聽命去做的！」

望海的大腦有點停止運轉，他眼前有個靈異現象對他說出穿越劇台詞，他突然有種被逼著以左腦畫方右腦畫圓的方式思考的感覺。

就在此時，他注意到小東西身體好像一抽一抽地發抖，俯伏著的臉底下出現一小灘水逐漸擴大，欸等等，難道……

「別、別、別哭啊！我什麼都沒對你做啊！」望海嚇壞了，「你那麼不想有主人的話，那我解除！解除！你自由了！這樣可以嗎？還是給你一隻襪子？我有襪子！還是……還是要唸咒語？Avadacadabra？啊你不要哭啦我可以幫你嘛……」

正在望海手忙腳亂之時，小東西緩緩抬起頭來，伸手擦掉眼淚鼻涕，表情從悲痛逐漸轉為疑惑。

「您……不要傭僕？」

「不用不用不用，我一個人住慣了什麼都自己來。」

「您不命令在下？比如……」小東西遲疑了一下，「比如命令在下去行刺某個富貴人家員外老爺，搶奪財產？」

望海瞠目結舌，然後他突然明白了，同時感覺到自己責任重大。

「聽著，」他對著小東西諄諄教誨，「殺人是不對的喔，做壞事是不對的喔，殺人是一件很大很大的壞事喔，絕對不可以做這種大壞事……」

「在下知道！」小東西發出被冤枉的抗議，「在下心中深明是非善惡之理！在下只是……只是……只是不明白您為何不是大奸大惡之徒……難道您果真不是？」

「為什麼你會覺得我是啊？我哪裡像啊？」望海哭笑不得。只見小東西瞪大一雙眼睛死命打量他，眉頭愈皺愈緊，最後像是下了什麼決定般正坐起來，「是在下有眼無珠，請主人恕罪。從今以後在下就是您的傭僕，請稱呼在下為『饅頭』即可。」

望海差點笑出來，「饅……饅頭？」

「是。」

「你名字真的叫『饅頭』？」

「是，這是在下執行任務時用的名字。」

「喔，那你的真名是……算了我還是別問了。」望海搔搔頭，不知道本名是不能說還是不想說，但他覺得問下去就有點欺負人。「可是我真的沒有要你做什麼啊，這樣可以嗎？」

「可以的，」饅頭嚴肅一鞠躬，「只要讓在下待在您的身邊即可。」

「喔，好……好吧。」望海點頭，「我肚子餓了，你吃蘇打餅乾嗎？」

他去廚房開了一桶新的蘇打餅，平常他是直接整桶抱到客廳吃，但今天他思考一下之後決定用盤子。餐具櫃裡的碗盤很久沒使用，望海拿了兩個出來洗洗刷刷再用衛生紙擦乾，然後裝滿餅乾端到客廳矮桌上，席地一坐就自己配著開水吃起來。清了半盤，望海發現小東西……不是，饅頭面前那盤一口都沒動，他只是盤腿坐在盤緣閉目調息，好像是在練什麼氣功。

「你…不吃？不喜歡？」

饅頭睜開眼睛，「在下正在進食。」

「咦？」

「精靈一族食煙火氣維生，在下正以餅乾的麵粉氣味充飢。」

「原來你是小精靈嗎？欸，那你『吃』這樣夠嗎？還是需要別的？」

只見饅頭露出一個不知該說是清苦還是清高的表情，然後悠悠吐出兩個字，「能活。」

望海突然對自己的飲食習慣充滿了罪惡感。

「你等等。」他回到廚房燒開水，拆一包泡麵泡上端回客廳，有些心虛地問道「這個有沒有好一點？」

饅頭閉目深吸氣，然後點點頭，表情寫滿有自制的無奈。

「……怎樣的會比較好？」望海問道，心裡覺得自己簡直成了虐待動物的兇手。

饅頭長嘆，「上等者，天然新鮮食材經人手細心烹調所散發的香氣，濃者佳，清者亦佳，魚肉蔬菜五穀油脂缺一不可……但請主人不必費心，在下當嚴守主僕分際，絕不貪口腹之慾。營養不良事小，失節事大。」

望海肩膀上坐著（只有他看得見的）饅頭，一手提著購物袋上超市去，結果才拐了兩個彎他就發覺自己迷路，只好問旁邊經過的小學生。

小學生走後他對饅頭訕訕笑道，「其實這附近我一點都不熟，搬來以後我好像幾乎沒有自己出過門……」

「您不上市場？」

「我都用網購的，反正平常只吃泡麵跟蘇打餅。」望海聳聳肩然後發現自己震到了『乘客』，連忙道歉。「抱歉抱歉。也好，我真的在屋子裡待太久了。」

兩人（一人一精靈）找到商店街與超市，而後扛著兩大袋東西回家（靠著饅頭奇高的認路能力）。一回家望海就動工，從廚房翻出一堆廚具開始清理。

「原來你知道什麼是炒鍋什麼是湯鍋？」他有點驚奇地問幫他找東西的饅頭。

「是。」饅頭面有愧色，「在下經年流浪，曾暗中寄居於各家餐館廚房偷食。」

「啊…聞一點味道真的沒什麼，不必為這種事情羞愧啦……」望海苦笑，「我才應該慚愧，搬來爸媽的屋子這麼久，連附近長什麼樣都不知道，爸媽的廚具也被我放在櫃子裡積灰塵……」

找不到削皮刀，望海只好用菜刀把胡蘿蔔切段再去皮。切洋蔥第一刀下去，只見饅頭從案板咕溜溜滾到地上，一路連打幾十個大噴嚏。

「馬上好了，」望海忍住用手擦臉的衝動，「炒熟就不嗆了，等一下喔。」

冷鍋冷油下蒜頭，等一會兒再下洋蔥丁。望海拿鍋鏟攪一攪，左手習慣性地握住鍋柄畫圓一晃，心頭突然酸了一下，因為這對他來說是太熟悉的感覺。爸媽用的瓦斯爐很普通，不像大飯店廚房那種火可以燒到天花板，小炒鍋也只是小小一個，不是大得像個隕石坑的薄鐵鍋，但望海仍忍不住感到熟悉，滾油冒泡的模樣，辛香料微微變乾變色後就會飄出香氣，多麼熟悉的事情，他曾經每天汗流浹背投注所有心力的事情，然而一切都被他自己……

即使心思紛亂，他雙手的動作也還是沒有遲疑，彷彿本能。

「哈────」

耳邊響亮的哈氣聲把望海嚇回現實，他偏頭，發現饅頭不知什麼時候已經爬上他左肩，一手扶著他後腦杓拼命把脖子伸得長長的，對著炒鍋猛吸氣。

「…我動的話你不會掉下去嗎？」

「不會不會不會。」饅頭心不在焉地回答他，然後又把整個身子探出去，「啊──天哪──」

火開大，下牛肉片俐落拌炒，然後把馬鈴薯和另一個湯鍋裡水煮的紅蘿蔔塊全部下去，鍋鏟嫻熟地翻動。最後倒水，加醬油、米酒、糖，他都還記得什麼該加多少，手傾斜罐子那一瞬間的力道，幾乎是刻印在他肌肉裡的記憶。

他多加些開水，然後轉小火蓋上大鍋蓋悶，煙氣從鍋蓋小孔噴出來。饅頭縱躍幾步上了窗格，把自己擺在下風處，臉上洋溢久旱逢甘霖的幸福。

「啊，主人哪，一飯之恩勝造七級浮屠，在下銘感五內……」

望海把鍋蓋轉了半圈，讓氣孔對準窗子上的饅頭，小東西的表情讓他想笑又有一點點想哭。「吃吧，盡量吃。」

他已經好久沒有下廚房，好久沒有自己動手洗洗切切炒炒，好久沒有……

「…我做的菜是很好吃的。」他自言自語，低頭用力眨去眼角的酸澀感。

隔天清早，望海被鬧鐘吵醒，他睜開眼看著漆黑的臥室，腦子一片渾沌：鬧鐘？我為什麼會調鬧鐘？我不是都睡到自然醒嗎？

然後他想起昨天的事，胸口狠狠疼了一下。

「精神不正常了吧。」他對著枕頭喃喃，死命閉緊雙眼，想把自己整個縮進棉被裡去。一定是因為太寂寞了吧，居然開始幻想一些亂七八糟的東西，你難道還想當廚師嗎？在你犯了那種錯誤以後……喜歡你的人最後都會倒楣……

「主人。」

望海猛地睜開眼睛，現在他的瞳孔已經比較習慣黑暗，於是看見一個吋把高的小人影在他舖蓋旁邊正襟危坐。

「請起床，」小人影嚴肅地對他說，「提醒您守約是在下的職責。」

望海不敢置信地伸手指去戳戳那小人影，小人影不高興地「唔！」了一聲。手機鬧鐘的貪睡功能此時響起，明亮的螢幕照出小人影一雙瞪著他的生氣的大眼睛。

「啊，對不起對不起。」望海笑出來，他突然覺得好開心。「早啊，饅頭。」

望海說要炒點綠色蔬菜。

任何食物要好吃，食材新鮮最重要，而最新鮮的菜就在傳統市場，所以他得起個大早上市場，完全違背他這幾個月以來的生活習慣。

回家路上，他看向購物袋裡趴在一把小白菜上頭的饅頭，「你聞生菜的味道也會飽嗎？」他問。

「不能解飢，」饅頭陶醉地把鼻子鑽在菜梗縫裡，「但好食材散發的新鮮香氣令在下心曠神怡。」

炒青菜，很簡單，也很不簡單。望海學藝的時候知道青菜最考驗火候，多一分則爛少一分則生，且菜葉起鍋後餘溫還在烹調，所以要記得留那一兩分生，這樣盤子端到客人桌上時就會熟得恰好。

炒小白菜用薑蒜，還有他的秘密武器；望海將市場買回一大塊結凍的東西切下一片，下鍋加點沙拉油開小火，不久之後他肩膀上的饅頭就發出聞聞嗅嗅的聲音。

「雞油，」望海縮了一下肩膀，「別靠太近，小心油爆。」

薑蒜快速爆香，梗先下去大火翻幾下，迅速加鹽，翻勻後馬上加菜葉，一邊拌炒一邊熗入米酒，菜葉一熟潤就起鍋。「快快，涼了就不香了。」但饅頭不用他催已經一躍而下趴到菜盤邊緣，貪婪地大口吸氣。

趁他的食客還在大快朵頤，望海揭起爐子上另一鍋的鍋蓋，鍋底麵粉水還沒收乾完全，於是他加大一點火量。

這是另一個完全違背他這幾個月生活習慣的東西，一鍋煎餃。

從「那件事」發生以後，望海再也不碰任何包麵皮的食物，甚至連看都不想看見。如果食材整個整個下鍋，他應該馬上就會發現東西不新鮮，但那道菜……那樣東西……偏偏是剁細跟別的肉混成了餡……那是他永遠擺脫不了的惡夢。

但他今天居然在市場買了水餃，只因為經過那攤子時饅頭突然從購物袋裡爬出來，對著攤位響響亮亮嗅兩聲。

「在下聞得出來，」注意到望海疑惑的眼光，饅頭爬上望海肩頭對他耳朵說，「做食物的人的『用心』，很難得。」

「…你想吃嗎？」望海問，饅頭點頭，於是望海就買了。

關火後，他揀出兩顆放進小碗，放到饅頭旁邊，然後拿筷子把餃子破開，豬肉與韭菜的香氣一湧而出，饅頭幾乎是撲著攀上碗沿。「欸，等著，」望海一手穩住差點被打翻的碗，一邊往碗裡淋一滴滴醬油醋。

饅頭正色，「在下失態了，對不起。」然後又猛吸一口氣，簡直像要把自己吸得膨脹起來。

「別變成氣球，」望海忍住拿手指戳饅頭的衝動，「會飄走的。」

他把煎餃和（涼了的）青菜吃完，有點飽。

他都不記得吃飽的感覺了。

望海走進偏廳，雙膝跪下。偏廳的矮桌上有一個小木龕，裡面放著兩張照片。

「爸，媽，」他對著合十的雙手喃喃自語，「你們好嗎？我很好……我今天吃得有點飽，而且我吃了青菜，還吃了肉，我自己新鮮煮的，不是泡麵調味包裡的肉末。嗯，我又開始做菜了。」

照片裡一男一女沒有回應，但表情都是笑著的。

「我有好好吃飯，對不起……」他伸手揉揉眼睛，「對不起讓你們擔心了。」

他在偏廳跪了好一陣子，發呆，然後才站起身來，卻看見門口端坐著的小小身影。

「饅頭？」他走到門邊蹲下，「怎麼啦？」

小東西表情嚴肅看著他，「恕在下斗膽……這可是太老爺與太夫人？」

望海定格兩秒。

過度穿越劇的台詞讓他腦袋有點當機。

然後他突然倒在地上笑岔了氣。

「哇哈哈哈哈哈──太老爺──還太夫人──天哪哈哈哈哈他們如果聽到會再被氣死一次吧──你知不知道我老爸號稱永遠二十五老媽號稱永遠十八────哈哈哈哈哈哈────」

饅頭脹紅了臉，氣鼓鼓地「您、您、您──」了好久。

「好啦，不笑你了，」望海擦掉笑出來的眼淚，「不過他們兩個可是稱霸拉斯維加斯的玩家啊，居然成了『太老爺』跟『太夫人』……」

於是望海再一次笑趴在地上，還不忘用手猛揉搞不清楚狀況的饅頭，直到他已經整個人都氣紅了才罷手。


	2. 雞湯麵

雞腿，不必好的，一般超市賣的肉雞腿就行。兩根大雞腿、一到兩副雞架子，先過一過活水去血腥，下鍋加過濾水，放薑片，大火煮到滾，讓它沸騰個一會撈浮渣，差不多了就把筍塊與泡發的香菇加進去，再度煮沸後關小火加蓋。

「好了。」望海喃喃自語，打開櫃子拿出一只裝了石頭的廣口白酒瓶，放在鍋旁氣孔側。饅頭在庭院裡跟昆蟲玩兒，沒關係，大概過個二十分鐘半小時他就會自己嗤溜一聲衝過來。

說是跟昆蟲玩兒，但饅頭也是有選擇性的……某天晚上望海席地歪著讓饅頭坐他膝蓋上一起看電視，突然間饅頭以迅雷不及掩耳之勢一躍而起，落地時已將一隻黑不溜啾的肥強一刀穿心釘在地上。「主人，請問如何發落？斬立決？抑或饒牠一命？」饅頭轉過身來恭恭敬敬正坐，豪不在意背後那個六隻腳還在抽動的生物。

望海好不容易才恢復組織語言的能力。「讓牠死，清走，不要讓我看到我不想看到好噁心──」

「是。」饅頭恭恭敬敬一躬身，隨即像是拿著燒烤簽般地擎著武士刀（以及刀上的東西）消失在窗外，數秒鐘後兩手空空回到房間裡，又恭恭敬敬向望海要烈酒。

「…要幹嘛？」

「消毒。」饅頭指指腰間武士刀。

望海快哭了，他覺得自己撿到了一個人間珍寶。

家裡多了一些東西。

望海臥房的枕頭旁邊多了一個小木盒，那是某天出門時他看到別人扔在路邊不要的舊家具，靈機一動就把抽屜抽出來帶回家。盒底鋪上棉質厚鍋墊，再加上一個他自己手縫的棉花枕頭（好吧，他承認這枕頭可能長得有點像不對稱梯形，但他盡力了），就成了饅頭專用床鋪，現在是夏天所以蓋的是手帕，冬天還可以換成厚毛巾或他小時候的舊毛衣。

廚房廚具也增添了些，比如一把切肉用的利刀和一柄平底鐵鍋；牆壁上多了放各種香料瓶罐的架子（偶爾會看到饅頭躲在這「吃零食」）。廣口白酒瓶是某天望海做西式煮魚留下來的，他發覺饅頭坐窗台會一直被太陽曬，於是就把酒瓶克難當成一把高腳椅。饅頭可喜歡了，有回望海看到他趴在瓶蓋上雙手托臉，腳翹在空中一晃一晃，鼻子嗅著鍋上在悶的紅豆湯，非常愜意。

喔，還有，鞋櫃裡多了一雙運動鞋。

大約是從現身的第三天起，饅頭就開始動不動跳到他頭上、肩膀上或肚子上「喝喝哈哈」揮幾下刀外加拳打腳踢，然後又突然跳開，氣喘吁吁。

「你這是在幹嘛？」同樣的事情發生第十次以後，望海終於忍不住問。

「替主人驅除病氣。」饅頭答道，一邊從懷裡掏出手帕擦汗。

望海差點沒被嚇死，「天哪，我，我病很重嗎？急性？慢性？老人病？」

「不，主人尚未『患病』，」饅頭正經八百搖頭，「只是病氣累積太深，深則可能成疾，身為僕從須盡職為您驅除。此非疾患，但凡作息不定、飲食不調、缺乏運動這等生活不知自律嬌惰成性之人皆有此狀，不過這說的自然不是主人您。總之請您信任在下，在下就算每天累得上氣不接下氣命懸一線也會全力保您平安……」

「行，行，你別說了，我這就去慢跑。」望海噙著淚乖乖去儲藏室舊物堆翻出運動鞋。

當天深夜，望海側躺著拿手機打電動，饅頭突然又跳上他的右側腹猛力比劃。

「欸，又怎麼了？」

饅頭汗流浹背，「肝臟。請耐心稍等，在下立刻為您處理眼睛。」

望海噙著更多的淚放下來不及破關的遊戲，熄燈睡覺。

湯是好東西。

望海回到廚房，看見饅頭已經坐在酒瓶蓋上摸肚子，閉著眼睛深吸氣，一邊還陶醉地自言自語：「哎呀，這樣下去不行啊，會胖的……」

「你胖一點比較可愛。」望海脫口而出，雞湯香味混著淡淡薑味充滿整間廚房，他自己都忍不住滿意地嗅幾下。

饅頭睜大了眼睛，然後突然開始專注打量望海，望海被看得有點發毛。

「……幹嘛？」

「主人，」饅頭鄭重地對他說，「您也是胖一點比較可愛，且最近您氣色愈發明亮，不僅可愛且可口。」

望海的臉當場紅成（他前幾天做過的）蒜蓉蒸蝦。

「……誰、誰可口！？什麼可口？你才可口啊誰可口？！」

「咦？」饅頭的眼睛又大了一號，「在下嗎？」

望海想扯自己頭髮，我都說了什麼啊我這！

「在下並不好吃，精靈一族不宜入菜，主人請打消妄念。」饅頭嚴肅地搖頭告誡他。

直到吃完午餐的雞湯麵（裡面煮青菜並加雞蛋），臉依然紅成蒜蓉蒸蝦的望海這才發現事情不對。

「欸，饅頭？」

「何事？」

「你剛才是不是……說我，『可口』？」

饅頭點頭，「是。」

「是說我『好吃』的意思嗎！？」

「是的，」饅頭咕咚兩步跳上望海肩頭，對著他脖子耳後那裡深深吸氣，「健康且心情愉快的主人，身上的氣味甜美迷人……主人您耳廓充血，沒事吧？」

望海一陣頭暈。我、我、我被一個三頭身的傢伙撩了嗎──？

噹。

清亮的敲缽聲在偏廳裡回響，小木龕裡兩張照片對著望海微笑。

「爸、媽，」他雙手合十，「我今天有好好吃飯，別擔心。我有運動，不熬夜，每天早起去市場，饅頭說我變健康了。我想把院子整理一下，清一塊地出來種點辣椒番茄，找那種香一點的品種……」

晚飯是瓦煲飯，媽媽藏在櫥櫃深處的小陶鍋，買來似乎還沒用過。

望海前一天就醃好排骨。豆豉一半切碎一半搗成泥，和著薑末、蒜末、蔥白末，切得細細碎碎，再加點新鮮辣椒末裝成一碗（「饅頭你吃不吃辣？」「吃！」）。熱油，雞油混兩匙沙拉油熱出油紋，然後淋到碗裡面，噴起一陣富郁的衝鼻香氣。

「要配飯嗎？」他問巴在碗邊深呼吸的饅頭。

饅頭用力點頭，一臉驚喜，「要！」

望海把午餐剩飯揭了保鮮膜放到旁邊，冷飯還是聞得到熟米甜香。饅頭在兩個碗之間轉來轉去，聞聞這個聞聞那個，不亦樂乎。等到油放涼，就和去過血水的小排骨塊拌在一起，加醬油、香油、糖、鹽、白胡椒，揉勻，裝密封袋。饅頭幫著他把裡面的空氣壓出來，然後放冰箱冷藏。

煮飯自己一個人吃其實不怎麼方便，很多東西買來就是定量，尤其生鮮肉類魚類都得一次處理，隨便弄一弄就是一桌三四人份飯菜。望海從第一天就問過饅頭，那時他看著自己一不小心就煮出來的一大鍋馬鈴薯燉肉，試探地對爐邊小食客說：「你能一起吃嗎？」

「咦？您是說……」饅頭一臉疑惑。

「我煮太多了，」望海翻翻鍋裡食物，心情有點沉重，他估計這靠自己大概得吃上四餐不止。「你能……幫忙吃一點嗎？用嘴巴吃的那種？」

饅頭陷入苦思，望海有點好奇那顆小腦袋瓜裡在想什麼。

「這……確有此法，但未免窒礙難行。」饅頭一張臉皺成果乾，「在下可以變成與主人一般大小，以主人您這般方式進食，但只恐……只恐……只恐主人負擔不起。」

「什麼意思？」

「變成人身極耗體能，」饅頭說，「是故身軀雖與人同大，食量卻有常人十餘倍，能吃下四五鍋主人這鍋馬鈴薯燉肉……」

望海當時的反應是傻眼，但後來他其實愈來愈好奇。「啊──好想知道三頭身的饅頭變成真人大小長什麼樣子！」他不只一次在內心無聲吶喊，但從來不好意思開口要求，只敢在逛廚具部時偷偷注意那種九人十人份的大鍋。

小陶鍋只夠煮兩人份的飯，望海醃的排骨也差不多兩人份，分做兩袋，從冰箱拿一袋出來回溫。洗米煮飯，米和水進陶鍋加一點點鹽，大火煮滾轉中火，偶爾攪一下防黏鍋底。等到米粒吸飽水、表面起一個個小漩渦，就把排骨肉連醃料迅速鋪在飯上，蓋蓋子小火十五分鐘，然後關火續燜。

米飯的香，醃料裡油被加熱的香，最後是把所有味道都融合在一起的鮮甜肉香。望海直接把鍋子端到餐桌上，一手捧著饅頭，一手拿抹布朝他緩緩揭開蓋子。

饅頭幸福得飄飄欲仙的表情，望海可以看一整天都看不膩。

他撒上蔥綠末，拿著木飯匙鬆飯，鍋底有些鍋粑。「下次開蓋以後再燒一下，」望海說，「這樣鍋粑會更多。」

豉汁排骨飯配炒青菜（高麗菜要炒蒜瓣蔥段蝦米，最後一樣熗點米酒），中午剩的雞湯熱一熱，晚餐是很飽的一餐。

那晚望海睡著以後做夢，夢見饅頭不見了，消失了，沒有蹤影。他買的食材都還在冰箱，廚具還擺在外頭晾，小抽屜裡被單一團亂，但饅頭不見了，再也不回來了。

他漸漸醒過來時心絞成一團，是夢，那是夢。然後他想起來他從沒問過饅頭從哪裡來、以前在做什麼，想起來他第一次看到窗口那個小黑影，那時小黑影拿著小小的武士刀指著他。

為什麼？

七點，手機鬧鐘響起，螢光照出枕邊那個熟悉的小身影。饅頭趴在枕頭上湊近看他的臉，一雙眼睛睜得有半張臉大，「主人，您怎麼了？身體不適？心情不佳？」

望海忍不住又伸手去戳，饅頭「呼！」的一聲跌到枕頭底下又氣鼓鼓爬起來，一副「讓主人欺負取樂是在下職責」的委屈臉，與笑瞇了眼的望海大眼瞪小眼。

別走。望海想說的其實是：別走，不要消失。

他始終沒向饅頭問那些問題。

望海注意到，每次他在偏廳拜父母時饅頭都會潛伏在附近；當他開他老爸珍藏的白蘭地倒進杯子當供品時，饅頭都會偷偷摸摸靠得更近。

「你喜歡酒嗎？」他問道，聽見饅頭發出「咿！」的一聲，看見影子裡有個拼命想把自己藏進影子的小傢伙。

一分鐘後，饅頭清了兩下喉嚨，莊重大步從影子裡走出來。「嗯哼，嗯哼。」他正襟危坐，「在下失禮了，請恕罪，在下決不再犯。」

「你會喝醉嗎？」望海很好奇。

「不會。」

「那怕什麼？」望海搔搔頭。

沒想到饅頭卻因這個問題侷促起來，「酒、酒後多不雅之事！」他有點結巴地說，「會臉紅，會心跳……」

「那算什麼啦！」望海差點笑出來，「來，酒杯在那，我捧你過去。」

「不可！」饅頭驚叫，「神龕乃清淨莊重之地，在下偷聞供品已是無禮，主人切不可如此！」

看饅頭急紅了臉，望海也只好聳聳肩，「行行行，行。」

晚餐後（和昨天一樣的排骨煲飯）望海從櫃子翻出清酒和溫酒器，「陪我喝一杯吧？」他對kirakira眨著眼的饅頭說，饅頭拼命點頭。

微溫的酒散發乳香般的甜味，望海抱著膝蓋坐在榻榻米地板上。他不愛酒，但這個味道的酒很好喝。

而且他確實有點想喝酒。

幾杯下肚，酒意開始慢慢湧上腦門，他想講話。他問湊在酒杯旁渾身散發滿足的小東西，「饅頭啊，你知道我以前是做什麼的嗎？」

饅頭抬起頭來看他，表情有點驚訝，「……主人？」

望海笑了，他有點睏，於是就趴在矮桌上，側著臉看臉紅紅的饅頭。「跟你說，我以前是廚師喔，是個好廚師，雖然不是什麼米其林幾顆星的餐廳主廚，但我跟朋友一起開一間餐館，我朋友很會布置，他把餐廳弄得好漂亮。我每天都會出幾道特別菜，每天變化，這樣客人來就會有新鮮東西可吃。當然菜變來變去其實也就那樣，但那時候我真的每天除了工作就是關在廚房研究，好累，但好開心，真的好開心。

有個老先生是常客，他喜歡吃燜肉、燉肉，各種煮得軟爛爛的肉。我都記得他的口味，肉要稍微煮甜一點，菜要炒久一點炒軟，連菜梗都不能脆，要軟軟的，一咬下去連裡面都是雞油味。我都記得，都會特別幫他做。」

後來……

老先生八十大壽那天，是我幫他做的壽宴。他兒子很孝順，來找我訂，說想給爸爸吃最好的，花多少錢都沒關係。那人真的很有心，他說他爸爸年輕時喜歡吃鮑魚，現在嚼不動了，但他還是想讓爸爸吃到，算是心意；我就想說把鮑魚剁碎混肉餡包餃子，只要仔細檢查不要有碎骨頭，那老人家也可以吃。聽起來有點浪費對吧？但人一生有幾個八十歲呢？

結果那天我把老先生給送進醫院，差點害死他。」

他伸手倒酒，看見饅頭睜著一雙大眼睛死盯著他，好像要從他身上讀出什麼讀不出來的東西。「幹嘛？」他笑笑，把酒杯湊近饅頭面前，但饅頭好像沒有要吸味道的意思，於是望海從桌上爬起來，自己把酒乾了。

「我買的鮑魚不新鮮，有毒，醫生說是某種藻類寄生造成的毒，不記得名字了。如果是用整塊鮑魚做菜，我一定能發現東西不對勁，但是那天是剁碎的，還混在肉餡裡面。我請了兩個別家的學徒來幫忙，他們沒有經驗，不是他們的錯。

我的執照被吊銷，餐廳被迫關門。我回家住，不知道該怎麼辦，那時候我爸媽要去拉斯維加斯玩，一直叫我一起去，我不想去，所以最後他們就自己去了。我爸媽很會賭，尤其我爸年輕時是大玩家，去了以後他們每一兩天就轉一筆錢給我，然後傳訊息叫我去看存款餘額，想讓我開心起來。結果他們回來的飛機遇上空難，兩個人都走了，我又拿到好大一筆理賠金，哈。」

望海吸吸鼻子，他不知道自己是什麼時候開始哭的。酒喝太多了，他酒量不好，頭好昏，身體沒力氣，昏昏欲睡。有什麼東西在爬他的腿，有個小人影爬到他屈著的膝蓋上，跪在那裡看著他。小人影在哭，饅頭？為什麼？

「我喜歡的人都會離開我，」他伸手指去擦饅頭的臉，「對我好的人都會倒楣。我一定是個災星，對吧？但是你不會對不對？你是小精靈，所以你會安全的對不對？」

不要消失，不要離開我……

如果望海記得的話，他會記得那一晚他睡得很溫暖，記得有個人在掉眼淚，掉眼淚的大眼睛看起來很好看，看他的眼神讓他覺得很溫暖。他會記得自己陷在一雙手臂裡，手臂很溫暖，懷抱很溫暖，嘴唇印上他眼皮的感覺很溫暖。

但隔天早上望海醒來以後，他什麼都記不得了，他只看到日上三竿還倒在小抽屜裡呼呼大睡的饅頭，發現自己昨晚沒洗澡但換了睡衣（但扣子扣反了兩顆），以及……

「咦？我以前買的十幾桶蘇打餅乾怎麼全都空了？」

（第二回 完）


	3. 滷豬腳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇「食聖」人名引自寶塚中文官網。

外食是一種調劑。

望海手插口袋閒步走著，離開忙著收攤的早市。時近中午，餐廳林立的美食街上人漸漸多了起來，街口兩間最大的餐館對門而立，一邊是「天壽燒臘」褐亮滴油的肥鴨肥鵝讓人看得直嚥口水，另一邊是「龍宮湯包」門口爐子上堆得比人還高的蒸籠飄香，就算齊天大聖路過也會忍不住從觔斗雲上跌下來。

「嗯……哈──」肩膀上的饅頭發出陶醉的吸氣聲。

「比我做的好吃嗎？」望海故意問。

「唔！」饅頭結結巴巴，「不，不是，這，在下，主人您…」

「好啦好啦我知道。」望海開懷笑，「不欺負你了。怎麼樣？這兩間你選一間？還是要繼續往下看看？」

「主人應該要多走路。」饅頭抱胸正坐氣鼓鼓地說。

「…每天都慢跑了還多走路…」望海低聲抱怨著，往美食街裡頭走去。

街裡其他餐廳看來都比較平淡，但好不好吃不是看門面決定而已，有的店一望即知用心在做，有的店看來只是蹭個人氣有生意就行。望海走著走著饅頭聞著聞著，倒是突然被一家店吸引注意力；這家店看來曾有些體面，紅漆大招牌上「洪 家 菜 館」四個斑駁金字，但「家」和「菜」中間硬是塞了一個人手漆上去的「素」字，怎麼看怎麼彆扭。

「這什麼啊？奇哉怪矣……」望海看著招牌搔頭。

「哎！」路邊一個老太太對望海說，「不是修佛的就別進去，這家素菜沒味道！」

「咦？」

「可憐哪，洪師傅在這兒開店開很久了，以前他的手藝可是一絕，整條街沒人比得過！誰知道他媳婦兒阿醬過世以後洪師傅就變了一個人，好好的滿漢全席不做改燒素菜，又都弄得味道能淡出鳥來。現在除了附近寺廟做佛事會找他去外燴，平時店裡門可羅雀，連我這初一十五吃齋的也只有偶爾會想上門，因為實在太清淡了吃不慣……」

老太太話匣子一開就關不上，兩人好不容易才跟對方道別，一路走到街尾都沒再看到感興趣的店。「回頭嗎？」望海問。

「嗯！」

「街口那兩家挑一家吧，」望海說，「哪一家呢……」

說時遲那時快，突然有強烈的風壓襲來，「喝啊────！」一把長得像關刀的大刀子就這樣貼著望海肩頭劈過！只見饅頭猛地抽刀格擋發出清亮的「噹」一聲，但還是被大刀壓著摔落！「饅頭！」望海驚叫，只見饅頭在地上咕嚕嚕打了兩個滾，一站起身就往後大力躍開避過劈到地面的第二刀，望海這才看清拿刀的人穿著藍色廚師服戴著藍色廚師帽，手中的原來是把超級大菜刀！

「妖怪，受死吧！喝啊──」

「住手！他不是妖怪！」望海急忙衝上去拉人，「他是我的小精靈！」

沒想到，藍廚師服非常有禮貌地轉身對他用力一鞠躬，「對不起！但是您肩膀上有黑影，剛才被我一刀劈了，請您一定要小心，不要被不乾淨的東西附身……想逃？吃我這刀！這位先生請不要拉我我在除害！」

「隆龍──！」

望海還在跟藍廚師服拉拉扯扯，一個穿著紅色廚師服的人上氣不接下氣大喊著跑來，「住手啊隆龍！你在幹什麼！」

「師父！我……」

「快點制止你徒弟！」望海對著紅廚師服慘叫。

「隆龍！把菜刀放下！」紅廚師服氣急敗壞。

「…是。」藍廚師服俯首貼耳。

「哎呀──對不起，真是對不起！沒傷到吧？」紅廚師服急著向望海賠罪，隨即轉身數落徒弟，但藍廚師服還急著辯解：「師父！不是我鬧事，這人身上附著妖怪我幫他趕……啊啊啊你們都看不見！妖怪又爬回他肩膀上了！」

望海嘆氣，「饅頭，你能現形讓大家看見嗎？」

一個氣成豬肝色的饅頭逐漸在望海肩膀上成形。「介紹一下，這不是妖怪，這是我的守護小精靈，我們是朋友。」

紅廚師服看得目瞪口呆，藍廚師服眨眼睛的速度簡直要破世界紀錄，「所以，先生，您養小鬼？」

「誰是小鬼啊！」饅頭氣得又要拔刀，被望海趕忙按住。

「不是！他是小精靈，不害人的！他很善良！」望海滿頭大汗向兩名廚師解釋，沒注意到饅頭聽了這句話竟「唔嗚」一聲要哭出來又趕緊憋住。

紅廚師服畢竟是師父，趕忙上前按著徒弟的頭拼命賠不是外加自我介紹：他是洪興星，徒弟是李隆龍，原來他們就是那個「洪家『素』菜館」的。他這個徒弟不知怎麼的有了陰陽眼，平日就會在美食街上拿菜刀揮，但通常都是在沒人的空曠處，且街上老人說自從李隆龍每天跳「菜刀舞」之後大家病痛好像都少了點，所以也沒人制止，沒想到今天會發生這種事。「真是對不起您，對不起您！您一定要來坐一坐，坐一坐，我們請您吃一頓好的壓壓驚，給您賠不是！請請請！這邊！這邊！」

望海和饅頭就這樣半推半就地跟著兩人往前走。半路上，望海突然想到一件事，嚇出一身冷汗：

「饅頭，」他壓低聲音問，「那個李隆龍看得到你啊，該不會你也得叫牠主人……」

「才不用！」饅頭氣呼呼，「那傢伙是後天開的陰陽眼！假貨！和主人您完全不同！」

「…喔，」望海聽不懂，但總算放心了些，「那就好。」

幾人進了餐館，李隆龍給望海奉茶，卻見洪興星先往後廳神龕去，雙手合十唸唸有詞：「阿醬啊，跟你說，剛才隆龍又跑出去闖禍了，真是不讓人放心，還好你老公我阻止得快。不過他嚇到的居然是一位先生和一個小精靈，阿醬你看過小精靈嗎，真想讓你看一看，你一定會說『好可愛好可愛』。反正我請人家進來吃飯，那我這就去做飯，跟阿醬你說到這……」

「那是？」望海忍不住問。

李隆龍眼眶泛了點紅，「師母，跟師父感情非常好，前年過世了。總之，」他轉身向望海肩上的饅頭一鞠躬道歉，「對不起！把你當成妖怪，是我錯了！請原諒！」

饅頭不回應，只是「哼」地冷笑一聲。望海有點不高興，「喂，人家跟你道歉，你怎麼這樣？」

饅頭一臉快爆發的表情，李隆龍忙說「沒關係沒關係，是我的錯，是我的錯。還有我也把望海先生嚇著了，真的對不起！」

「沒關係，」望海嘆口氣，想著回去再跟饅頭講這事，只是自己怎麼愈來愈像幼教老師了？「我有點好奇，你為什麼會有陰陽眼？」

「這個…是某個大師開的，應該是吧……」李隆龍搔搔頭，娓娓道來。

話說，就像希臘神話天琴座奧菲斯與尤麗黛的故事，李隆龍的師父洪興星與師母周愛琳本來是一對神仙眷侶，卻遭到死神無情拆散。洪興星對妻子思念不已，茶飯不思，最後終於決定尋求超自然的協助……

「我們找了好久，遇到一堆沒本事還想騙錢的神棍。最後師父好不容易打聽到一個據說非常厲害的高人，能教人學會通陰陽的法術，於是我們就去找這位法號上七下海人稱『師匠』的大師。因為高人只收女信徒，所以師父跟我要打扮成女高中生紅子跟禮子才能進去……」

望海臉上三條線外加一滴汗，「…可能是我多管閒事，但你們確定這不用報警嗎？」

「進去以後，那位高人說師父有慧根，要一對一秘密雙修。我本來想跟著去啦，但高人卻對我說『小妹妹，成年以後再來喔，我等你（心）』，我明明早就成年了啊我只是娃娃臉而已！所以說房間裡面發生了什麼我是完全不知道，師父也只說高人帶著他上了極樂又下了地府經歷冰火五重天………」

「你們真的確定這不用報警嗎？！！」

「總之，」李隆龍對望海的大驚小怪完全不加回應，「回來以後師父就把菜館改成素菜館，從此不沾一點葷腥，長齋念佛。我也是從那天之後就突然開始看得到東西，唔……」

「隆龍！」廚房裡傳來喊聲，「來幫忙！」

「是，師父！」李隆龍應了一聲急忙跑去，望海和饅頭也跟進去看熱鬧。只見那菜刀像是長在李隆龍手上，眼花撩亂之間胡蘿蔔香菇豆干全都成了均勻細絲；洪興星大火熱油舞鍋成風，轉眼炒出一大盤餡料。廚房另一側的圓石板還帶著餘溫，旁邊堆著剛擦出來的一疊潤餅皮。

望海和饅頭同時鼓掌。

皮、熱騰騰的餡、香菜末、花生粉，全部上桌。「請用！」洪興星朗聲說。

望海開心包好第一捲，「我開動了──」開心大口咬下去用力嚼。

然後他的咀嚼速度以等比級數遞減。

他注意到饅頭呼吸的吸氣量似乎也以等比級數遞減。

望海這才想起，剛才洪興星炒那一鍋，過程中除了鹽以外啥都沒加！

「…不習慣嗎？」洪興星盛情勸進，「這是蔬菜的原味，天然的最香，請慢慢嚼，嚼久了就嚼出來了！」

「…嗯，好。」望海禮貌地深深點頭，禮貌地帶著笑容把手中這捲（以及洪興星親切為他包好的第二捲）全部吃下去。

他懷疑饅頭此時的入定表情是不是在動用什麼「過濾菜味」的內功。

酒（茶水）足飯（素菜）飽，一人一精靈在師徒倆熱情相送下踏出洪家菜館，洪興星還一直笑容滿面揮手「歡迎再來啊！想來就來！請你們吃別的！」

不擅長說謊的望海連「好好好」這種應酬話都講得無比艱辛。

走遠之後，望海還在被迫回味口中散不去的菜味，卻發現饅頭好像怪怪的。「怎麼啦？」他有些擔心地問，「該不會…吃壞肚子？」

「不是！」

「那是……」

「那個李隆龍，他不是個好東西，是個說謊精！」饅頭一臉氣鼓鼓，鼓成了個貨真價實的饅頭。

「欸？」望海疑惑，「為什麼這樣說？」

「什麼『不沾一點葷腥』，什麼『陪著師父吃苦受罪』，哼！」饅頭咬牙切齒，「那人嘴巴裡都是街口燒臘店跟湯包店的肉味！氣味已隔數日，主人您聞不出來，但在下以此為食，不會出錯！明著吃素裝乖巧，暗地裡偷吃肉！兩面三刀的小人，只可憐洪師父被蒙在鼓裡！」

「啊，」望海聽了若有所思，「這樣啊……」

「主人？」

「可能是我太天真了吧，」望海抓抓頭，「但我覺得這反而是種溫柔呢。你想，李隆龍那麼年輕，手藝又好，他大可找別的師父或乾脆自己開餐廳，可是他卻願意待在洪師父身邊，偶爾憋不住偷吃一點葷的，但大多時間還是忍耐著吃那種沒味道的素，你說那個肉味已經是幾天前的對吧？這不也是一種有情嗎？」

饅頭低頭生了半天悶氣，好不容易才吐出一句「……主人您就是人太好。」

「不要因為你打不過就討厭他啦，乖。」望海拍拍肩膀上依然氣鼓鼓的饅頭，忍不住還順手揉一揉。「認輸是種風度。」

「在下才不是那樣────！！」

望海肚子突然咕嚕一聲。「…饅頭，你吃飽沒？」

「…沒。」

「再吃一頓？」

饅頭用力點頭。

兩人很快做出決定，腳步輕快進了「龍宮湯包」。服務生見望海獨自一人，特地把菜單翻開向他推薦，「這是我們讓客人嘗鮮用的，綜合蒸餃，十二顆蒸餃六種口味，高麗菜、韭菜、絲瓜、鮮蝦玉米、蟹黃、花素……」

「不要！」望海與饅頭同時大喊，服務生當然只聽到一個人的聲音，但還是被嚇到。

「沒事沒事，對不起，」望海急忙安撫服務生，「就點這個，但是……花素可不可以換掉？」

兩人鼓著肚子回到家，等待著他們的是一個悠閒的下午。

悠閒的下午最好用來慢慢煮美味晚餐。

「太好了，今天大鍋煮肉！」望海高興地伸胳膊捲袖子，「豬腳滷好送一半給隔壁鄰居，謝謝他們上次送我們鮮筍。」

肉攤買的整隻豬後腿，剁塊裝成一大包。熱水滾沸後整包肉倒下鍋，血水清得差不多以後就撈出來，放進冰塊水裡。「這樣豬皮會有口感，」望海對饅頭說，「你吃得出口感差別嗎？軟的脆的？」

「吃不出，」饅頭搖頭，又說「但注意食物口感的人有『心意』，在下嘗得出『心意』。」

「哦…」望海點點頭。

「比如主人的『心意』就非常甜美，讓人想細細一點一滴品嘗。」饅頭笑著鼓起兩個肉肉的腮幫子，對著望海深呼吸。

望海臉又紅了幾分。

豬腳冷卻後拿出來，拿鑷子把毛拔淨，再用刀輕刮豬皮。「好啦，其實接下來應該要用大鍋油炸……」望海苦笑一下，「不過我們自己就不要這麼浪費油了，用煎的吧。」

炒鍋熱一點點油，吸乾水分的豬腳下去，不斷翻動，直到表面都變得焦焦脆脆為止。煎好的豬腳塊放進滷鍋，放整把大蔥、用炒鍋餘油稍微爆香的薑片、兩根新鮮大辣椒（望海考慮後決定把其中一根剖開去籽）、大量白胡椒粉、冰糖、紹興酒。最後加醬油，以及醬油兩倍量的秘密武器：可樂。

看著鍋內淺褐色泡沫逐漸消去，望海拿起剩一點底的可樂罐問饅頭：「你喜歡這種味道嗎？」

「喜歡，但是……」

「但是…？」望海晃晃罐子，「有罪惡感？」

饅頭一臉罪惡感地點頭。

「來吧，我們一起承擔這個罪惡感。」望海把罐底剩下的可樂一飲而盡。

可惡，不冰。

那就只好再開一罐加冰塊了。

把一碗生的花生仁加進去一起滷，翻動一下讓豬腳平均浸在滷汁裡，開火，大滾後轉小火慢燉。過了十幾分鐘，整間廚房已經瀰漫香味，望海滿意地點頭，「好味道，好味道」，一邊和不停深呼吸的饅頭一起享受加了冰塊的罪惡感。

晚餐，新鮮的白菜心洗洗切切（望海沒加豆干絲，他中午被豆干絲嚇到了），蔥蒜香菜辣椒切細末，加糖醋醬油香油一拌，放深碗裡靜置。熱鍋煮水下細麵條，差不多熟就撈起來瀝，夾兩塊滷好的豬腳、撈點花生米，再淋一大杓滷汁。

完美。

涼拌白菜心的冰涼酸香，滷豬腳鹹中帶甘的肉香，還有膠質軟而不膩的口感，望海吃麵時忍不住發出唏哩呼嚕的聲音，饅頭這邊嗅嗅、那邊聞聞，樂上了天。

「其實下午已經吃飽了，」饅頭承認，「但拌了麵以後又是一番風情，在下忍不住想嘗鮮。」

「吃吧！」望海大笑。「別生那個李隆龍的氣了，吃飯最大。」

饅頭滾在桌上，一副「老子現在很享受不跟你們計較」的自得神情。「哼，主人您還是人太好，就是人太好……」

望海笑著把麵與菜全掃進肚子裡去。

（第三回 完）


	4. 苦瓜

時節入秋，天氣大熱，人稱「秋老虎」。

屋外炎炎日頭逐漸西斜，屋內望海抬起胳膊拿袖子擦汗，隨即又埋首於案板。正當季的白苦瓜晶瑩飽滿，剖半去籽，拿湯匙刮乾淨瓤，菜刀俐落下去一刀一塊。

綠苦瓜適合炒，白苦瓜適合燉。「當然也可以反過來，」望海一邊把切好的苦瓜塊收進缽裡，一邊注意爐上大鍋子情況，「但這是我的個人偏執，我覺得當廚師就是要耍耍偏執才有樂趣，比如堅持菜刀要從大到小按順序放，如果有人放錯了我會生氣的……」

饅頭盤腿坐在流理台角落，懷裡抱著剛切下來的一塊（有他身體一半高的）苦瓜細細品香，一邊「嗯，嗯」回應著望海的自言自語，偶爾（在他以為望海沒注意的時候）還偷摸摸用牙啃一下讓瓜身出汁，大概這樣味道會更香吧。

瓦斯爐開著小火，鍋裡是剁開的豬骨，因為剛從冷凍庫拿出來所以還結凍成一大塊，泡在常溫過濾水裡慢慢加溫，解凍的同時去血水。水還不熱，望海伸手進去，把外層幾塊冰比較融了的掰下來。

等了好久，解凍過程總算結束（期間望海與饅頭合力通過好幾關Candy Crush）。大骨帶肉撈出來清洗乾淨，與苦瓜塊一起進湯鍋，加水淹過湯料再加薑片米酒，大火滾，順帶撈去殘存的一些浮渣，然後轉小火加蓋。十五分鐘後望海打開鍋蓋察看，「嗯，應該差不多……來吧，秘密武器上場囉！」

市場買來的小魚乾一大把加進去，望海正是因為買到好的苦瓜與小魚乾才決定煮這鍋湯。「整把握起來肥肥有彈性，這種小魚乾不好找呢。」望海開心說道，他已經迫不及待想嘗嘗煮好的鮮湯了。

接下來是第二個秘密武器，「蔭瓜」，黑豆發酵的蔭油醃漬出來的大黃瓜，開罐後把醃瓜肉連著醬汁一起倒進鍋內。望海把空的玻璃罐擺一旁，拿勺子攪弄快滾的湯，卻看到饅頭把頭塞進玻璃罐口深呼吸。「不要跌進去囉，跌進去的話我就把蓋子關上放冰箱。」望海大笑，饅頭猛地抬頭用一種「主人您您您怎可如此」的驚恐表情看著望海。

湯滾了關小火，加蓋續燜。望海洗洗手準備回房換衣服，「太陽這麼大，真不想出門，」他一邊抱怨一邊換上運動服與跑鞋，然後回來交代饅頭「盡量吃，留神幫我看著火。」

坐在酒瓶蓋上吐納的饅頭嚴肅點頭。

家附近有處林蔭公園，時近黃昏偶有涼風習習，但仍驅不散白天累積下來的惱人暑意。望海熱身後在這跑了幾圈，實在抵擋不住運動產生的熱與空氣濕熱的內外夾攻，只好提早收操，打道回府。

沒想到，回了家一進廚房，卻發現廚房裡連個影子都沒有。「欸？饅頭跑哪去了？叫他幫我看火的啊怎麼這樣…」

咻一聲一道黑影射進來，望海眨巴兩下眼，只見饅頭又端端正正坐在酒瓶蓋上，一副「主人您看錯了什麼事都沒發生」的老僧入定貌。

只有酒瓶因為衝力而晃動的「咯登」聲音背叛了他。

望海默默拿掉沾在饅頭頭髮上的草葉碎片，饅頭心虛地抖了一下。

「跑去後院玩啦？」

「…是。」

望海直搖頭，然後花了十分鐘教訓饅頭「小心火燭」的重要性；饅頭一臉難過低頭聽訓，也沒回應什麼。一直到吃完晚飯（苦瓜排骨湯配皮蛋拌豆腐，以及中午剩的白飯與青菜）看電視時望海才想到，咦，他回來那時候鍋上的湯正燉得咕嘟咕嘟噴鼻香，饅頭這吃貨怎麼捨得放著不管跑去玩？難道，難道……

難道我手藝退步了嗎！？

「我說，饅頭啊……」望海開口正想問，才發現原本在身旁矮櫃上的饅頭又不見蹤影，只聽颯地一聲又是一道黑影衝回矮櫃上，「主人？」

「………你又去後院啦？」望海伸指頭拍掉（還在喘氣的）饅頭衣服上的土，然後忍不住開始叨唸，「你啊，以後從後院進屋子要先弄乾淨，不要把土啊草啊帶進來，至少絕對不能這樣進廚房，很不衛生的知道嗎……」

白苦瓜適合燉，綠苦瓜適合炒。

「最近吃好多苦瓜啊，」望海對著自己嘖嘖搖頭，拿菜刀的手卻依然流利切出拱橋狀的薄片，「果然不能看到好東西就衝動多買，把自己吃膩就太可惜了。」

雞油爆香大蒜，苦瓜片下去翻炒，熗入紹興酒以後大火快炒，紹興的特殊酒香與苦瓜香味混融蒸騰。「饅頭，你吃東西會膩嗎？」望海問肩膀上的小食客。

饅頭搖頭，彷彿捨不得中斷呼吸似的。直到望海關火，鍋上熱煙稍微消散，饅頭才繼續回答，「不會，在下曾寄身於一家便當工廠整整一年，從頭到尾只有五種菜色輪番調換……」

「別說了。」望海打了個冷顫。

新鮮大蔥切蔥花，用熱騰騰的雞油淋下去，再加鹽和一兩顆花椒。煮陽春麵撈起來瀝乾，拌蔥油，搭配從「天壽燒臘」買回的香腸和臘腸切片，滿盤綠苦瓜清火。

餐桌上的饅頭還是捧場地流連碗盤間吸吸咻咻，時不時發出「啊──」「呵──」的陶醉聲音。嗯？望海心想，看來我的廚藝沒失常啊？所以是後院有什麼特別好玩的東西囉？該不會是……望海後背一陣發麻，該不會是什麼特殊的「客人」？這麼想來，饅頭雖然知道蟑螂是害蟲，但別的好像沒那麼在意，說不定哪天把蜘蛛帶進屋子他都不管……？

望海決定下午帶著殺蟲劑去看一看。

後院種了南薑、辣椒、綠薄荷與九層塔，光是從茂密綠葉間蹲低通過都能擾起一陣香氣。望海頂著大太陽查看半天，沒看到什麼可疑的東西，聳聳肩正要進屋子，卻在牆角發現異狀：「欸，這是……」

後院角落不知何時冒出一個小土洞（看得出來是什麼東西挖的），上面本來蓋著枯葉，被望海腳步踢開才現形。只見坑底一堆碎紙，看來像是被生物啃成怪異形狀，既詭異又噁心，讓人渾身發毛。

「唔噁！什麼東西啊？該不會是老鼠洞？」望海皺著眉頭，伸出一腳踢旁邊的土要把洞填起來，「饅頭這傢伙，整天就知道玩，有老鼠也不管，真的是喔……」

「──主人！別碰那個！！！」

鏘！

一隻手猛地將望海推倒在地，隨即就是刺耳的金屬相擊聲和另一個人的一聲悶哼。「什麼……」滾在土裡的望海抬起頭，看見身前擋了個黑衣綠袴的背影。

………饅頭！？

「饅頭」沒回頭，對前方恭恭敬敬一拱手，「前輩。」

望海這才看見，「饅頭」前面站著另一個袴裝男子，左頰有個十字刀疤；他這也才發現饅頭好像受傷了，他的黑衣在左肩被削開一道，裂口似有濕漬。

（我記得饅頭左肩有顆痣）

望海猛力甩頭，嗚啊啊這種恐怖的場面我在亂想什麼啊？這人又是誰啊？到底怎麼回事？

「朝夏，讓開，」刀疤男子冷冷地說，「不然我先收拾你這叛徒。」

饅頭一動不動，「早霧前輩，您誤會了。」

……朝夏？早霧？

望海內心大惑，卻見那個「早霧前輩」逐漸逼近，「誤會？誤會什麼？」

「主人不是……」話音未落就是幾聲兵刃相接，望海嚇得抱頭一縮，又聽到「咚」一聲而急忙睜眼查看，看見跌倒的饅頭急忙爬起，一手兀自舉著長刀指向敵人。

「主人？呵。」早霧冷笑，「看來你已經被他用上等煙火氣豢養許久，可恥。若不是那位公子前來申告，我都不知族裡出這等事。你本是被派來殺他的，結果？受命除害者竟與害蟲狼狽為奸，還想布陣法替他掩護！你以為你那三腳貓的守護陣能長久騙過我嗎？」

饅頭沒回應早霧，只是咬著牙低聲對他說：「主人，外面，往外逃，快──」

一句話還沒聽完，望海卻鼓起必死的勇氣連滾帶爬衝進屋裡。往外逃？往外逃個屁啊，難道我把你扔在這嗎！

背後又響起刀劍鏗鏘，望海匆匆衝進廚房，像隻熱鍋上的螞蟻一般團團轉。拿菜刀！菜刀！但是菜刀有用嗎？我不會武功啊！對啦，報警！打電話！不對啊這種異次元的事難道警察管得了嗎！是說原來饅頭的名字叫朝夏啊，「朝夏」……別想這個了啦！現在怎麼辦？不然拿菜出來熱？誘敵入彀？太好了開冰箱開冰箱！嗚啊看半天冰箱裡只有小半鍋冷的排骨湯啊！現在開大火煮也來不及啦！對了，饅頭左肩有顆痣，我應該從來沒看過啊，為什麼我會記得饅頭左肩有顆痣……喔stop it這種時候你還在胡思亂想！啊啊啊啊啊煩哪到底怎麼辦！而且最重要的是，最重要的是！為什麼全世界都覺得我是反派啊！饅頭也是那個早霧也是，一見面就說我大壞蛋我哪裡像壞蛋啊！？難道是我這張臉嗎？可惡啊臉方一點也有錯嗎方臉也是爸爸媽媽生的啊！

爸媽……反派……欸──

有了！！

望海拔腿往儲藏室竄去，只聽兩人打著打著已經進了屋子，聽見早霧沉聲說：「看在同族情分，不要逼我對你動真格，朝夏。要論輕靈騰躍我自不如你，但若在室內短兵相接，恐怕你活不過我三招。」

「前輩，」饅頭，不，朝夏的聲音，「主人是好人。」

「…朝夏，你已經無恥到了顛倒是非的地步嗎…」

「你們兩個！不要動！再動我開槍！」望海從儲藏室衝出來大喊，手上耀武揚威抬著一把機關槍。

「什麼！」「咦…」眼看又要打起來的兩人一齊愣住。

蘇聯紅軍DP輕機槍，採用當時創新的魚鰓式閉鎖，槍身配備有可填裝47發子彈的平盤式彈匣，從西班牙內戰、二次大戰一直使用到現在的利比亞內戰……的3/4比例合金與壓克力模型（附等比例縮小的塑膠子彈）。

「刀放下！兩手舉到頭上！」望海高聲吆喝，手指卻下意識暗暗抹掉槍管上的蜘蛛網。

說到這把模型槍的來歷，就不得不挖一挖望海爸媽當年精彩萬分的婚姻生活。話說，某年某月的某一天，望海的媽不知從什麼蛛絲馬跡分析出望海的爸一定在外面養小三，出門走一趟回來肩膀上就多出一把槍，一進家門對準什麼都不知道的望海的爸不分青紅皂白打了十幾發。當然後來他們很快解開誤會和好，和好的過程與後續還發生很多讓望海慶幸自己沒與雙親同住的點點點……好了，回到正題，敵人看來暫時被威嚇，但接下來怎麼辦？難不成就讓饅頭把人打暈五花大綁丟出去，然後他們兩人連夜搬家逃命？

算了，先打暈再說！

望海正絞盡腦汁思考怎麼隔空向饅頭打暗號，沒想到早霧先開口，「這樣開槍，你不怕朝夏也受池魚之殃麼？」

一旁的饅頭張著嘴瞠目結舌，眼神在望海與早霧之間逡巡，很明顯是在想「主人你瘋了嗎這槍一看就是假的但前輩好像沒發現太好了前輩居然沒發現但是現在要怎麼辦這到底什麼情況」，望海沒心思理會饅頭的十萬字內心戲，他一邊拚盡全力模仿反派笑「哈哈哈哈老子天不怕地不怕！」一邊暗自瘋狂試圖傳輸心電感應：饅頭！他一分心你就K他後腦勺！聽見沒！

誰知，早霧卻在此時跨前一步，「人間竟有此等惡棍，我也算開了眼界……朝夏，你聽著，」他說道，淒然一笑，「我來擋，你快逃。」

…………啥啊！！！？

「你還年輕，一時受迷惑。我想，現在你已經看清這人真面目了吧。」早霧繼續說著，身上卻開始散發強烈的危險氣息，壓得望海渾身發麻，冷汗一滴滴從背後沁出。「你走，我來擋住他的攻擊，你要活下去，好好想想自己的人生。」

「呃，前輩，那個，不是，其實，等一下……」

……等一下！意思是說我真的被當成徹徹底底的反派了嗎！？

不管朝夏在身後結結巴巴，早霧鎮定對著望海擺出起手式，「至於我，早已將生死置於度外，或許我終於可以再見到……」

「不不不不不前輩你等等──」

「不要拉著我！我要跟他同歸於盡！」

「喂我不是反派啦這到底什麼跟什麼啊──！？」

「主人你快逃啊！逃！」

叮──咚。

三個人同時定格。

望海率先開口，「那個，門……門鈴……」

叮─咚，叮咚，叮咚。

「有人在嗎──！警察！請開門！」門外傳來喊聲。

「哈！」早霧得意一揮刀，「惡人自有天收！去應門吧，我要看你這謀財害命的傢伙受到王法制裁！」

「謀財害命個頭啦誰謀財害命啊？喂，我去開門喔，你不要趁機偷襲喔，偷襲是小人我警告你……」望海一邊指著早霧碎碎唸，一邊放下機槍小心翼翼往門口移動，只見饅頭與早霧身形漸漸縮小，往櫃子角落的陰影處消失。

門外站著一個高個子警官，「你好，是望海先生嗎？」

「是。」望海疑惑點頭。

「在下搜查一課彩風警部補，同事都叫我『平成齋藤一』，啊不過這個可能不重要吧，而且現在都要變成『令和齋藤一』了……方便讓我進去嗎？有些關於今年二月食物中毒案件的事想問你。」

望海長嘆，唉，果然是為了那件事嗎？「你們之前已經調查過了，」他垂頭喪氣領著彩風走進屋，「我能說的都說了，是我的錯。」

「呃不，其實我要問的是……我的天啊，你家怎麼了？這亂七八糟而且還有…刀痕…？」『平成齋藤一』瞪大眼睛。

慘了這要怎麼解釋啊？剛才有兩個小精靈在這裡械鬥？傻了眼的望海突然福至心靈，事實！不知道怎麼撒謊的時候就講微調過的事實！爸媽對不起，你們精采的婚姻史借我用一下！「這，這是，是我跟女朋友吵架！她以為我有外遇，非常生氣，所以就上演全武行…」

彩風警官一瞬間露出「天啊老兄我懂」的表情，隨即「嗯哼」兩聲讓自己回復專業模樣。望海聽見角落隱蔽處傳來騷動，先是早霧低聲怒吼「這警察到底行不行啊！」，然後是饅頭急呼呼的「前輩！噤聲！」

「好了，食物中毒案件。當初調查的筆錄我們看過，非常感謝你的配合，但這次是……嗚哇！」彩風一腳踢到地上的DP輕機槍，「這個，這個，四分之三比例？啊啊，這壓克力的色澤做得好逼真…」

「這也是女朋友買的，」望海愈說愈順口，「她拿這個對我開火……」

彩風警官這次徹底露出「天啊老兄你別說了我懂我太懂」的表情，很顯然聽不見角落裡早霧怒氣衝天的「假槍？我被耍了！？」以及饅頭的「前輩息怒啊──」

「哎，不能這樣不能這樣，」彩風警官又嗯哼嗯哼幾聲，「不打擾你太久，我們進入正題。請看，」他從公事包裡掏出一份資料遞給望海，「這位老先生你認識吧？」

「當然認識，」望海瞥了一眼照片就把視線轉開，「我以前的常客，八十大壽那天在我餐廳的壽宴上食物中毒送醫……」

彩風此時插話，「是的，當時情況我知道，但請你先別自責。是這樣的，我們之所以要重新調查舊案，是因為這位當事人幾天前主動報警，說他的兒子在這半年來為了遺產多次試圖下毒謀害他。」

「什麼──！？」

「咦！？什麼，怎會，怎麼可能，難道那位公子竟然──」

望海與早霧同時大叫，沒有人注意到饅頭緊抿著嘴一語不發，從頭到尾臉上沒有一點點驚訝。

（第四回 完）


	5. 砂鍋魚頭

砂鍋魚頭要用鰱魚，整顆頭，市場新鮮買來的，好大一個對半剖，去鰓，裡外清洗乾淨，鹽酒醃著放半小時。

望海先處理蔬菜，大白菜一片片剝下洗淨撕開，紅蘿蔔削皮切片，木耳洗淨切寬條，香菇、杏鮑菇、鴻喜菇、金針菇，去掉底部洗了切塊或切片。他把鴻喜菇塊扔進缽時還特意翻動一下，讓新鮮蕈菇的香味散開，同時不忘注意一下廚房裡的動靜。

沒有動靜。

望海嘆口氣繼續忙著，裝料的鍋子裡沒有人趴在大白菜上偷留下牙痕，沒有人把鼻子貼在泡香菇的水碗邊，鼻孔在水面吹出小小漣漪。泡水泡隔夜的乾魷魚從冰箱拿出，沖水，去膜，切片後背面劃花。泡發的魷魚有種新鮮而溫和的腥味，因為泡的是米酒水所以腥味更淡。洗好的蒜苗要切，幾刀下去，卻沒有人在旁邊皺著臉，又想聞又要忍住不打噴嚏。

醃好的魚頭抹上地瓜粉，放一會讓粉濕潤服貼。熱炒鍋加多一點油，打好的蛋液從篩網瀝入油鍋，中火慢炸成蛋酥。蛋酥撈起後就下魚頭，兩面炸得焦黃，廚房內飄滿魚香與蛋香。炸好的魚頭擱在一旁滴油，油鍋裡下薑片爆香，然後下蒜白與香菇，熟香飄出來以後下蘿蔔木耳一起炒，加一點醬油增添些許鹹甜與黃豆的醬香。

大砂鍋，底下鋪白菜，炸魚頭與蛋酥放進去，炒好的料也加進去，上面覆蓋油豆腐、蕈菇、魷魚，傾入昨晚備好的排骨高湯，再加兩匙沙茶醬，大火滾後中火燉。望海突發奇想，跑去客廳拿廣告傳單，回來站在鍋邊對著窗口猛搧，把鍋上蒸騰煙氣都搧得往窗外冒。

他搧了好久，胳膊都痠了，慢慢地兩隻手終究垂下來。鍋裡還在咕嘟咕嘟，孤單的廚房裡唯一的聲音，彷彿是隔岸觀火嘲笑他的徒勞。

「饅頭，」望海用手背擦掉眼角淚水，「回來啊，你到底去哪裡了啦……」

事情要從幾星期前說起，回到早霧上門清算的那一天。『平成齋藤一』彩風警部補離開後，望海把剩菜剩湯拿出來熱，餵飽饅頭同時也招待客人。早霧高踞白酒瓶上深深吸氣，「嗯──甚好，這手藝不得了，難怪朝夏會被你收買……」

「前輩！」窗台上的饅頭高聲抗議，「在下絕沒有『被收買』！」

那天早霧交給望海一個信物，「誤傷好人大大不該，此物給望海先生賠罪。敝人是精靈一族管事人，有事時憑此可呼喚敝人相助。」

「…這麼容易就給我嗎？」望海有點不敢置信，「萬一我叫你幫忙做壞事呢？」

「那就由敝人完成朝夏未竟之事。」早霧露出危險的笑容。

望海打了個冷顫，「不敢不敢。」

接下來的日子過得像龍捲風一樣，去警局做筆錄，去偵查庭作證，去廚師協會申請歸還執照，還要聯絡當初一起開餐廳的朋友說這個大消息。老朋友興奮不已，一邊嚷嚷著要重開餐廳一邊計畫去要民事賠償，一些久未連絡的舊友也紛紛向他道賀。望海覺得自己當初刻意疏遠朋友有些良心不安，所以只要人家約他就答應，整天往外跑；幸好饅頭自個兒能去商店街覓食，望海也就放心在外面被人留到很晚才回家。

出庭時，那位老先生也在，插著管坐輪椅由女兒推著。望海看見他覺得很尷尬，反而是老先生主動來招呼，口齒不清地告訴他「我活不久了！你燒的菜好，將來拿菜來拜我，我還是好吃鬼！」害得望海一出地檢署就蹲在路邊飆淚。

拿到新發的廚師執照那天，望海歡天喜地，一回家就唱歌跳舞然後把饅頭捧起來瘋狂轉圈圈。

「讓主人取樂是在下的職責。」經歷高速旋轉的饅頭躺在桌上抱怨。

「因為真的很高興嘛！」望海大笑，笑著笑著忽然又想哭，「確實這只是一張紙，沒執照也可以做廚師，可是這對我來說是一個證明啊！原來那真的不是我的錯，我不是一個不合格的人，不是只會給別人帶來不幸，不必一直不停不停責怪自己……」證明什麼呢？原本他和朋友一腔熱血開的餐廳回不來了，老先生的健康回不來了，愛玩愛笑的爸媽也永遠回不來了，但就算什麼都換不回來，畢竟，畢竟……

大概是看透他的心情，饅頭從桌上爬起來，默默去扛了面紙盒放到他手邊。望海像獲得許可一樣放聲大哭，把半年來的委屈都哭乾淨。

那晚他不停跟饅頭講話，話匣子開了就停不了，想把好幾天沒相處的進度一次補全。他講偵查庭的事，講他跟每一個朋友碰面的情況，講他打算要開的新餐廳。他什麼都跟饅頭講，直到再也抵擋不了睡意的沉重，熄燈前他對端坐在小木盒裡的小傢伙說，「謝謝你，饅頭。」

隔天早上一醒來，望海就覺得情況不對，沒有人叫他起床，整間屋子靜得異常。他起身開燈，發現枕頭旁小木盒裡床單被單疊得整整齊齊，帶著濡濕的水意；如果對著光線，望海可以看見木地板上依稀有一行小不點足印，像是誰邊哭邊走留下來的。

饅頭不見了。

望海直到第五天才想起早霧留給他的信物，一個綠色的汽車模型。

「怎麼用啊？」他拿起模型翻來覆去端詳，看見旁邊刻了一行字，他唸出來：「SAGIRI SEINA……」

霎時間雲霧繚繞，望海彷彿整個人跌進空氣裡，花了好一番功夫才找回平衡。只見眼前一張迷你辦公桌，桌後坐著個迷你小人，桌上好高一疊迷你文件。

「早霧……前輩！」望海猶豫兩秒之後決定用敬稱。

「哦？這麼快就來了？」早霧抬起頭來，「有何貴幹？」

「饅頭，不是，朝夏，他不見了！」望海忙問，「為什麼？」

「為什麼？」

「本來都好好的，也沒發生什麼事，大大大前天早上我一醒來他就不見了，而且好像是哭著走的！難道，難道……」望海突然渾身一陣冰涼，「是不是那個什麼『觸犯天條』？該不會因為他沒完成任務，你們就把他抓走關在天牢裡受苦刑一萬年……」

望海這才注意到早霧用呆滯的眼神注視他。不對，好像不是呆滯，那眼神說的應該是**X****月X****日星期X****，天氣：晴。心情：惡劣。運勢：大凶，遇到傻逼。**

「精靈一族沒有這種事，」早霧皮笑肉不笑，「這邊建議您少看點電視劇呢親。」

「對不起。」望海俯首認錯。

「唉，不怪你，不知者無罪。你說幾天前朝夏就不見了？」

「嗯。」

「這個嘛……請你明白，身為僕從的精靈不可遠離主人，除非主人命令。倘若朝夏數日不見，那就是你與他主僕緣分已盡，之後何去何從都聽憑他自己心意。既然他不選擇留下，你還要找他嗎？」

望海難過地低頭想了很久，最後還是點頭，「要。」

「好，那我告訴你他在哪裡。」早霧閉目掐指，隨即睜眼，「他在你住家附近美食街。」

「美食街？不可能啊！我找過了，天壽燒臘跟龍宮湯包我都找過，其他的餐廳他才看不上眼……」

「那你一定沒找過這家，」早霧提筆揮毫寫下四個大字，「啊，寫錯了，少一個，」他又在正中央補上一個「素」字。

望海啞口無言。

美食街，公休日，店鋪全部拉下鐵門，望海本來正心亂如麻大步走，半路上卻突然被某樣東西吸引注意力。

「那是……」

只見空落落的大街上有個身影在遊蕩，三分不像人七分不像鬼，卻活像進過榨汁器被抽乾所有水分與魂魄的柳橙殼。那個柳橙殼，不，人類，抬頭看見望海，突然就跌跌撞撞對著望海衝過來，一邊發出「啊啊啊啊啊」的吼叫聲，望海差點以為自己穿越來到陰屍路。

「望海先生！求您幫幫我──！」

「李……」望海這才認出那人身上邋遢的藍廚師服，「李隆龍？你怎麼了？」

「求您幫幫我，幫幫師父！師父，師父他，他不要這家店了！他不要我了！」李隆龍哭得呼天搶地。

「啊？」

「師父他，他，他不要這家店了！他要跟您養的那個小精靈組搞笑團體出道！」

啪嘰滋。

望海覺得腦子裡有個什麼地方可能出現了燒熔或短路的狀況。這麼多天，這麼多天的焦急、擔憂、寂寞、思念，這麼多天想盡辦法做遍新菜舊菜，只為一個不可能的可能，只為……

他拽著李隆龍大步往洪家素菜館去，還沒到門口就聽見裡頭有兩人高聲吵鬧，其中一個是他最熟悉的聲音：

「啊呀Perao君好久不見，你怎麼就胖了呀？」

「Herao君，我這不是胖，我是壯啊！」

「壯？你少騙我，你是壯的話那Ayu在哪？」

「哇哈哈哈哈──」「哇哈哈哈哈──」「Perao君──」「Herao君──」「下台一鞠躬──」「下台一鞠躬──」

「這個段子太棒了！練下一個！」

「好！」。

「你壯了？你就是胖了你壯個屁！」

「P？」

「嗯？」

「嗚呼噫兮是何人召喚我鳳真由──」

「哇哈哈哈哈──」「哇哈哈哈哈──」「Perao君──」「Herao君──」「下台一鞠躬──」「下台一鞠躬──」

「饅頭！」望海衝進門大喊，「跟我回去！」

只見一大一小兩人同時斜眼看他，屋內酒氣沖天，洪興星醉腔醉調向他打招呼：「嗨呀望海先生好久不見！您是我們Herao & Perao搞笑組合今天第一個觀眾，等一下還有紅子跟饅頭子的節目您有沒有興趣？」

望海沒理他，只看著洪興星肩膀上打酒嗝的小傢伙，「饅頭……」

小傢伙哼哼兩聲，一臉不良少年的痞樣，「呦，這位先生，來幹嘛？」

「饅頭你為什麼變成這樣？你以前不是這樣的，我找你找好久，跟我回家好不好？」

「老子喝醉了不想理你咧──」

「你又不會喝醉！你自己說的，你說你只會臉紅心跳！」

饅頭倒抽一口冷氣，滿臉被拆穿的心虛，但馬上又硬擠出渾身痞氣，「我管你！反正老子是壞人，小壞壞！不想理你！」

「饅頭你莫名其妙，你哪裡壞人了啊！？」

「我說謊喔！我是大說謊精！」饅頭四仰八叉往洪興星肩膀上一躺，哈哈大笑，「我知道主人是被嫁禍，我早就猜到了！可是我什麼都不講，只會在旁邊看你難受，你明明就是無辜的！說謊的人不是好東西！」

「你又沒有說謊，你只是沒講而已！而且我又不在乎那個！」

「鬼才不在乎啦，你那天明明哭那麼慘！都是我害的！」

「不是你害的啦！你少自己對號入座，無聊！」

「我無聊？我無聊？這明明就很嚴重！」

「嚴重你個頭啦你腦子是有什麼毛病啊？你這個麵食！」

「──我麵食？那你就是米食！方形的粽子！」

兩人口沫橫飛，被晾在一旁的洪興星目瞪口呆，李隆龍則是憋了半天忍不住發問，「師父，這到底算不算情侶吵架……」卻被望海饅頭同時轉頭一聲吼：「沒談過戀愛的閉嘴啦！」

「啊──反正！總之！我是壞人，壞人不想跟你混！你走啊！」饅頭氣呼呼說完，咕咚滾進洪興星背後領子裡，不管李隆龍在旁邊捧心慘叫「痛啊痛啊為什麼會知道我沒談過戀愛單身狗也有錯嗎」。這時洪興星總算插進來打圓場，「我說，望海先生，既然Perao君不想跟您回去，那您是不是就……」

「等一下！」望海大喊，「你肩膀上有顆痣！」

「欸？」「啊？」洪家師徒兩人同時傻眼，洪興星沒注意到背後的饅頭全身一僵，自顧自拉領口往裡面看，「我？我肩膀上沒痣啊？」

「不是說你啦！」

「不是我？喔，喔。」洪興星這才恍然大悟，伸手拍拍背後鼓起來的一包，「Perao君，望海先生說你肩膀上有痣，你要不要檢查一下……」

「饅頭，你肩膀上有痣，對不對！那晚我們到底發生了什麼事？」

「什、什麼事也沒發生！」洪興星背後那一包發出尖叫。

「才怪！你從來不脫衣服，永遠長袖長褲，那為什麼我會知道你肩膀上有顆痣！那晚到底發生了什麼？為什麼我通通都不記得了！」

好了好了，方才重傷倒地的李隆龍緩慢撐起身子，一邊抬眼鏡一邊自言自語「欸我是不是聽到什麼驚天動地的八卦呼之欲出」，卻只見他師父臉色發白又轉紅，一副要打起醉拳的架式，「Perao君，這傢伙欺負你？」

「咦？」望海發覺氣氛不對。

「我，洪‧愛妻家‧興星，平生最恨就是渣男！」說時遲那時快，李隆龍那把關老爺大菜刀怎麼就到了洪興星手裡，「受死吧！喝啊──」

「救命啊──」

呼。

抱頭縮在地上的望海睜眼那刻，他第一個念頭是：這畫面多麼似曾相識。

「……不是那樣。」饅頭，不，朝夏背對著他，兩手死死撐著半空中洪興星舉刀的手。「是在下擅自消除主人的記憶。」

「為什麼？」望海急忙追問，「饅頭，為什麼？」

「因為我不想變成早霧前輩那樣。」

「……」望海懵了，「什麼意思？」

朝夏沒講話，只是扶著洪興星的手，慢慢把那把大關刀放下來。

「Perao君？」

朝夏依然垂著頭，一聲不吭，好半晌才開口：

「精靈一族千年壽命，人類最多只有百歲，所謂『主僕』皆是因緣，分合無定，不牽不掛。但若看不破，自羈了自己，便是無邊劫難。早霧前輩，他相信那位名叫『泉』的女子必會投胎轉世，於是孤寂等候數百年，不斷找尋。在下不想變得和他一樣，太苦。」

沒有人講話，沒有人知道該說什麼，望海也不知道，他說不出任何一句可以說服饅頭的話。他覺得自己好像應該走，好像該跟自己說：你都聽到了，不要那麼自私。可是他的腳動不了，他沒辦法就這樣離開。

直到一隻手拍上朝夏的肩膀，輕輕拍了幾下。

「…咦？」

「Perao君，」洪興星探過頭來，「聽你的搭檔說幾句話，可否？」

饅頭看著他，點點頭。

「我呀，不能活一千年，大概也不可能活到一百，但我也愛過一個人，跟那個人在一起的時間連十年都沒有。遇見她是我生命中最美好的事，不過當然啦，當年有多美好現在就有多寂寞，有時候我想起她心裡還是難受。但是呢，我一點都不後悔認識她，一點都不後悔與她相愛。如果從沒遇到她，我大概也會活得無牽無掛，但我就永遠不會知道自己錯失了什麼。就算我剩下的人生都只能思念往事，我呀，覺得那還是值得的，那是什麼都換不到的珍貴回憶，是不是？嗯，你說呢，Perao君？」

「是！就是這樣！」

李隆龍這一喊把所有人嚇一大跳，洪興星趕忙笑著安撫，「唉呀哭什麼，要應援你師父也別這樣，看我怎麼就把徒弟給弄哭了……」

「不是的！」李隆龍兀自一把鼻涕一把眼淚，「我可以講出來嗎？師母！拜託讓我講出來吧！」

「…………」洪興星僵住，「隆龍，你在說什麼？」

「師母她，她一直都在師父身邊！」李隆龍哭得一發不可收拾，「我看得見！從七海師匠那裡回來以後我就看見了，師母的魂魄一直在這裡，一直陪著師父！可是師母不讓我講，她說她希望師父早點走出來，不要老是放不下她，要好好活自己的人生，所以她從來就不准我告訴師父！」

望海看看洪興星，看看李隆龍，再看看朝夏，果然，朝夏臉上神色全無驚訝，只有生氣。

「隆龍，」洪興星開口，「愛琳在哪裡？」

眾人隨著李隆龍的視線看去，從後廳神龕逐漸向前廳移動，最後停在洪興星的身前。

「愛琳？在這裡？」

「就在師父前面。」李隆龍操著濃重鼻音抹眼淚。

「我講話她聽得到嗎？」

「聽得到，都聽得到！」

「……………………阿醬？」

屋內光影彷彿凝滯，洪興星注視著眼前虛無，一聲呼喚迴盪在空氣裡，分不清是喜悅還是悲傷。

「阿醬，你啊，」他開始說，對著一個不知存不存在的對象，「記得嗎？年輕的時候大家都笑我沒出息，笑我只知道耍嘴皮子，只有你會說『耍嘴皮子的洪大哥很可愛，比耍心機的人可愛多了』。這麼多年，我們吃了多少苦，可是只要我說笑話你都會笑，只要我想做什麼，你就心甘情願支持我去做。你走了以後，我再沒心思理會這家店，學徒一個個離開，只剩下隆龍這傻孩子還在這裡。」他轉頭看向哭腫眼睛的李隆龍，對他點點頭。「我就知道，隆龍一說我就知道了，這就是你會做的事，但你怎麼一點也不了解我呢？是啦，人要往前看，找下一個幸福，很多人是這樣的，應該這樣的。但是，阿醬啊，小傻瓜，你都不懂，那不是我的幸福啊。我不可能再遇到另一個你了，明白嗎？」

沒有人說話，沒有人回應。洪興星還看著前面，突然全身抽了一下，像是被嚇到般看向自己左手，然後他逐漸笑起來，緩緩抬起手，五指與虛空緊扣，大拇指溫柔撫摸著什麼，臉上表情像是年輕了十幾歲。「笨蛋。」他說。

望海默不作聲，李隆龍還在吸鼻子嗚咽，朝夏無聲無息縮小，縮回望海的肩膀上，還原成那個幾吋高的饅頭模樣。

「我們回去吧。」望海輕聲說。

「嗯。」

「剛才到底怎麼回事啊？」半路上望海忍不住問，「你早就知道周愛琳在那裡嗎，饅頭？」

「知道，在下也看得見。」

「欸？那你那天為什麼不講？」

「因為不能破壞！」

「啊？」

「李隆龍天生有蒼龍之氣，」說到這件事，饅頭依然氣鼓鼓，「他們去找的那個上七下海，在下認識，是千年海豹修練成精，頗有幾把刷子。七海約莫是替洪興星從地府召回周愛琳，但礙於『陰陽永隔』的天律，只好將法術關竅安在不知情的李隆龍身上，必須李隆龍主動對洪興星說出真相，不得有旁人介入，蒼龍之氣才能衝破陰陽界限，夫妻才能相會。」

「這麼厲害，」望海讚嘆，「那饅頭你到底在氣什麼？」

「說謊精！」

「啊？」

「都是說謊精！」饅頭鼓成了個大發糕，「瞞這瞞那，知情不表，放著好人受苦，都是說謊精！都是壞人！」

望海苦笑，不知道怎麼回應，只好伸手去揉揉饅頭，「不氣不氣，消氣。」

「唔唔──」

揉著揉著，望海突然想起一件事，一件本來是今天的重點但卻始終沒有結論的事。他的手慢慢停下，背後慢慢開始冒冷汗，「我說，饅頭。」

「主人？」

「到底我們那晚發生了什麼？」

他肩膀上的發糕立刻縮成窩窩頭。

「你老實說吧，你就說！反正我會負責，我一定負責到底！」望海嘴上說得剛強，其實肚裡早已七上八下，只好拼命對自己做心理建設：冷靜，沒事，你行的！再糟還能怎樣？大不了也就多養一個小饅頭……

「在下做了非常大逆不道的事！」窩窩頭，不，饅頭用袖子摀住臉，渾身上下都是羞愧。

「是有多大逆不道？」

「在下……未曾受命，竟擅自……擅自替主人更衣！」

望海的下巴掉下來。

「就這樣？這樣？」

「主人怎可如此鎮定？」饅頭急得臉紅脖子粗，「在下……在下看見了……還摸到了……主人的……果體！」

「饅頭，是『裸體』，不是『果體』。」望海皺著眉頭糾正。

「為尊者諱！」饅頭慘叫。

「行行行。」望海克制翻白眼的衝動，哪有這種避諱法？「沒事啦，真的，也不過就換個衣服而已，拜託。」

「是，是這樣嗎？」

「本來就這樣。欸，等等，被換衣服的是我，那為什麼我知道你肩膀上有痣？」

「這……當時在下攙扶主人，主人跌倒，拉開在下衣襟，故而得見。」

「那根本沒什麼大不了的嘛！！！」

「當真？主人您切勿欺瞞在下……」

「完全沒什麼！我還以為是這個這個那個那個那種那種，結果根本就不是嘛！真是的，原來什麼都沒發生喔，真的是………」

「……且慢，」饅頭突然察覺異狀，「主人，為何您語調中似有遺憾之情？您、您、您究竟在遺憾什麼？」

「沒有。」

「果真？難道是在下錯聽？」

「絕對沒有。」望海生平第一次臉不紅氣不喘目不斜視地撒謊並試圖轉移話題。「對了，饅頭，是說你到底是男生還是女生？」

「主人，小精靈的性別就是小精靈！」

回到家，望海第一件事就是從冰箱端出大鍋開瓦斯爐加熱，「來，新菜！砂鍋魚頭！」

「哇呀──」饅頭歡天喜地跳到流理台上，「啊啊，這美味，這令在下朝思暮想的美味……」

望海眉頭一皺，好啊，原來朝思暮想的只有我的菜嗎？

「饅頭，你知道嗎？」他帶著不懷好意的笑容開始講解，「這鍋菜要從炸鰱魚頭開始，魚頭從醃的時候就有味道了，新鮮的魚腥味配上米酒香……」

「唔……」

「等到魚頭下油鍋，哇呀那嘩──的一聲香氣全都起來，魚肉炸熟了那種清清嫩嫩的肉香混著油煙味，魚皮炸久炸酥還會有一點焦味，慢慢全熟了外表全酥黃了撈起來，那真是，整顆頭都飄著讓人垂涎三尺的煙氣……」

「唔嗚……」

「還有炸蛋酥，打好的蛋瀝進去，你知道的，油鍋裡都是好雞蛋的那種濃中帶潤的熟香，整間廚房滿滿的，散都散不去……」

「嗚──」只見饅頭已經被他說得飢腸轆轆，「主人，在下求您，什麼時候再做一鍋……」

「來不及了。」望海冷笑，走過去打開冰箱門，「你自己看，這裡還有一鍋佛跳牆，一鍋酸菜白肉火鍋，一鍋三杯田雞，一鍋家常紅燒牛，一鍋酸辣湯，一盤糖醋黃魚，一盤粉蒸肉，還有一鍋泰式海鮮粉絲煲！全都是這幾天為了吸引你回來我拼命做的！」

饅頭的表情猶如看到全世界最可怕的恐怖片。

「這些吃完以前我們一道新菜都沒有，只有加熱的冷菜！聽見沒！」

饅頭的哀號聲與望海報復得逞的笑聲在廚房裡迴響，如果有不知情的人路過聽見，大概會以為這屋子裡正發生什麼不可言說的事情吧。

（第五回 完）


End file.
